The Mighty
The Mighty (formerly known as Aleph Squad during training,) is Kip Guile's Blackguard squad. While all the members are still inductees (before their squad has a name,) Cruxer is the leader, being the best of their Blackguard class and regarded as being a future commander of the Blackguard. Later, when they have to leave the Chromeria in order to battle the Colour Prince, Kip is regarded as being the real head of the squad, and later of the army that grows around them, due to his growing reputation as the Lightbringer. However, Cruxer, still being the best combatant and strategist, and a naturally leader, forms a chain-of-command with Kip similar to that of the Prism and the Commander of the Blackguard, with Kip in the Prism role and Cruxer in the Commander role. Once their army starts to expand beyond their squad itself, Kip becomes the general of the army, with Cruxer as his captain, strategist, and foremost battlefield commander. The current members of The Mighty are: *Kip Guile (full-spectrum Polychrome) *Cruxer - blue/green bichrome *Ben-Hadad - Yellow/Green/Blue Polychrome *Big Leo - Red/Sub-Red Bichrome *Ferkudi - Blue/Green Bichrome *Winsen - Blue drafter; monochrome/bichrome status unknown. (A later addition to the squad. A slave, had the chance to pass Blackguard training, but failed on purpose to spite his owner-at-the-time. On Kip's suggestion, Andross Guile, exercising his authority as Promachos, overrules the Blackguard regulations and elevates Winsen to initiate status, putting him on-par with the rest of the squad. This is due to Kip's correct assessment that Winsen is skilled enough for the Blackguard and that, with war looming, they need all the qualified people they can get.) *Teia - Paryl drafter. (De jure current member, but remained at the Chromeria after the rest of the squad went to war, in order to aid Karris White Oak and assist the rest of the squad from the Chromeria however she can.) Former members: *Daelos - status not confirmed, but most likely alive and serving at the Chromeria. Served in the squad when they were all nunks, but was initially unable to go with them into exile to fight the Colour Prince due to a combination of his parents always wanting him to be a Blackguard, and it being all he ever wanted for himself. Before the squad left, they assured him that they didn't hold it against him (Kip especially, since he was trying to convince the rest of them to stay.) After the Lightguards broke in to the barracks and killed Goss, thinking he was Kip, without even trying to capture him, however, Daelos knew immediately that he would not serve a Chromeria that allowed such orders to be given, and decided to go with the rest of the squad. However, fate intervened when Daelos broke his ankle during their escape from the Chromeria, and the rest of the squad, knowing that they would all die if they tried to take him with them, reluctantly left him behind, supplying him with a Lightguard cloak and tunic as a disguise. Once he got to the infirmary, his ankle would be set so that it healed right, and he could remain in the Blackguard. *Goss - deceased. Served with the squad while they were nunks at the Chromeria, and volunteered to go with Kip in his exile. Just as they were about to leave, Lightguards- hired thugs under the employ of Andross Guile, entered with the intention of assassinating Kip (having been given false orders by Zymun that he told them were from Andross. One of the Lightguards asked who kip was, and Goss, without hesitation, said that it was he. The Lightguard shot him through the chest, and he lived just long enough to see the Mighty slaughter the Lightguards before he passed away.